


Halló - 你好

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Foreign Language, M/M, Mentioned DenNor, Mentioned SuFin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As many bored fourteen-year-olds, these two boys meet online and try having a conversation. Eiríkur, an Icelandic boy living in America, meets a boy named Li living in Hong Kong with his family. Will language be a barrier for these two, or will they figure out a way to talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halló - 你好

**Author's Note:**

> Halló! Many parts of dialogue will be in Cantonese and Icelandic, and I speak neither of these, so I am using a translator. Accuracy is definitely not guaranteed. I will put the English translation of what they are saying in parenthesis. ( )

_-Eiríkur Steilsson signed on-_

_-Lei Siu Chun signed on-_

**Eiríkur:** "Halló. Hvað segir þú?" (Hello. How Are you?)

 **Lei:** "你好." (Hello.)

 **Eiríkur:** "Ég skil ekki." (I don't understand.)

 **Lei:** "你講乜嘢話?" (What did you say?)

 **Lei:** "你識唔識講廣東話呀" (Do you speak Cantonese?)

 **Eiríkur:** "Talar þú íslensku?" (Do you speak Icelandic?)

"Lei: "..."

 **Eiríkur:** "Nei? Dansk? Svenska? Norsk? Suomi? English?" (No? Danish? Swedish? Norwegian? Finnish? English?)

 **Lei:** "English? I speak English."

 **Eiríkur:** "Oh thank God. I don't speak that language. I don't even know Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, or Finnish. My family does."

 **Lei:** "I'm not surprised you don't know Cantonese. I don't know German."

 **Eiríkur:** "Icelandic. I'm from Iceland."

 **Lei:** "Oh! Cool. Sorry, like it all sounds the same to me. I'm from Hong Kong. My mother is from China. His name is Yao, and he's way too overprotective."

 **Eiríkur:** "He sounds like my brother, Lukas. He's way too overprotective and always wants me to call him big brother."

 **Lei:** "That, like, sounds like a normal family. Mine is weird. My siblings, Yao, and I live in Hong Kong while my father, Arthur, lives in England."

 **Eiríkur:** "My brother is Norwegian. We live with his hyper, Danish boyfriend. Then we live with a stoic Swede and his happy, Finnish boyfriend."

 **Lei:** "Okay, I take back that statement. So your name is Eiríkur?"

 **Eiríkur:** "Já. Yours is Lei?"

 **Lei:** "In Cantonese. Leon or Li Xiao Chun in English."

 **Eiríkur:** "Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you, Li."

 **Lei:** "Yeah, so what time is it for you? It's noon here."

 **Eiríkur:** "It's midnight here in New York. Twelve hour difference from New York to Hong Kong."

 **Lei:** "That's cool. So, is there any other way I can contact you because you're pretty interesting."

 **Eirkíur:** "Sure. I have Tumblr, Kik, and a bunch of other things."

 **Lei:** "Sweet. Let's keep talking."

* * *

 

 **::** 1 Year Later **::**

        As soon as Eiríkur woke up, he logged onto his laptop. Li and he had become best friends in a couple months. Each day they either video chatted or texted. " _Yo! Eiríkur! Call me when you wake up, babe!_ " his monitor blinked. Two months prior, Li had asked the other out. Glancing at the clock, Eiríkur noticed it was the other's birthday, which explained his excitement. With the click of a couple buttons, they could see each other. "Halló!" the Asian boy greeted excitedly, only receiving a wave from the other.

        Li raised an eyebrow before glancing at his clock. It was five in the evening. Doing the math, he realized it was only five in the morning by the other. "Oh... It's five in the morning by you. Sorry if I woke you up. Also, I gave up trying to speak Icelandic. It is way too hard, and you keep laughing at my accent," he said to the other.

        "It's alright. I'll get some coffee later, Li," Eiríkur answered, rubbing his eyes with a yawn before continuing, "Já, I'm not surprised. Icelandic isn't very easy. Neither is Cantonese though. Oh, guess what?" The other raised an eyebrow to get the other to continue. "Mathias is still attempting to get me a girlfriend at my school. I don't like them though, and I have you. I can't tell him either about you because Lukas will find out. Speaking of Lukas, he's pissed that I'm not learning Norwegian at school. Seriously, I can only trust Tino to tell about you."

        "Really? Wow. Yeah, Cantonese is pretty hard. Well, not for me considering I was born in Hong Kong. I'm sure it's the same for you with Icelandic. Well, you know what today is? I'm hoping you remember!" Li replied with a smile.

        Eiríkur couldn't help but crack a smile at his over-enthusiastic boyfriend. "生日快樂," he said, pressing his hand to the laptop screen. (Happy Birthday.) His boyfriend clearly didn't notice that the other was just suddenly speaking in Cantonese and imitated the action.

        "多謝," Li answered with a smiled.  (Thank you.) The two continued to have a conversation in English until it dawned on him. "Wait... Eiríkur, did you just speak in Cantonese earlier? 你識唔識講廣東話呀?" he asked the Icelander with a confused look on his face. (Do you speak Cantonese?)  


         Eiríkur nodded a bit. "我識講小小呀. I'm learning it in class. Maybe I'll be able to come to Hong Kong and visit you someday. It'd be nice to see you in person. I've known you for a year now without ever seeing you," he complained. The other chuckled and nodded in agreement. (Yes, a little.)  


        "Soon, Eiríkur, soon. We'll see each other soon," Li promised, "Well, it's seven already. I have to go eat, and you have to go start your day. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Li said.  


        "How long is soon?" he asked with an impatient tone, only getting a shrug in response. The pale boy sighed and nodded, "Alright... Well, I'll talk to you later. Tino or Lukas is probably up already. Can't wait until we can see each other. Whenever that will happen," he replied with a sigh, waving and hanging up the call. Glancing at the calendar, Eiríkur sighed and mumbled to himself, "Why can't soon come faster?"  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
